Totemo Atsui Natsuyasumi
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Hari sial bagi Naruto dan Sasuke terasa sangat lama. Ya Tuhan, demi apa hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke merasa panas sekali. Panas karena matahari dan panas karena hormon yang bergejolak dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Check this out! SasuNaru! Yaoi! Oneshot! RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance, drama.

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, Yaoi, LIME, typo, dll.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Author tak penting ini mengalami masalah dengan pemberian judul antara bahasa jepang atau bahasa inggris. Antara 'Totemo Atsui Natsuyasumi' dan 'Super Duper Hot Summer Holiday'.

Karena dipikir-pikir yang ingris terlalu gimana... gitu... jadi-

untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku membuat cerita dengan judul bahasa jepang. Hooraaayy! XD –abaikan-

Terimakasih kepada teman-teman sekalian yang telah men-_support_ ku hingga saat ini. XD

Sebuah cerita simpel lainnya dariku...

Selamat Menikmati :3

**Totemo Atsui Natsuyasumi**

_Present by: yukka-keehl_

* * *

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Suara jangkrik dan serangga lainnya makin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Cahaya matahari yang panas menyinari setiap sudut rumahnya tanpa ampun.

Mengapa musim panas begitu membenciku, pikir Naruto sedih.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berbaring di sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya. Er, lebih jelasnya, kepalanya berada di lantai, sedangkan kakinya berada di atas sofa. Daripada disebut berbaring, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dia sedang melakukan senam lantai.

Mengapa dia seperti itu?

Tentu saja jawabannya karena dia terlalu resah dengan panas yang menyerang tubuhnya yang akhirnya menyebabkan dia terjatuh dari atas sofa.

Lalu mengapa dia tidak membetulkan posisinya?

Terlalu merepotkan baginya titik.

Naruto yang hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek itu membiarkan dirinya sendiri berbaring seperti itu. Terlalu capek untuk bergerak, terlalu panas untuk bergerak, dan terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

Hari ini Naruto sedang sial, tidak, tapi semua orang sedang sial. Tadi pagi kecelakaan terjadi di bawah tanah, penghubung listrik utama terputus akibat kecelakaan itu, lebih jelasnya Naruto tidak peduli, yang pasti akibat kecelakaan itu, semua orang di kotanya kehilangan listrik sebagai sarana pembunuh panas dan pembunuh waktu.

Pendingin ruangan yang sudah menolong selama musim panas ini, tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, _video game_ yang sudah ia beli untuk sarana membunuh waktu di musim panas pun jadi sia-sia. Laptop yang tadinya sudah terisi penuh pun sekarang sudah mati.

Sial sekali.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya ide bermain lainnya?" tanya Naruto pada teman yang sedang berada di rumahnya itu.

Sasuke memang sahabat Naruto dari jaman dahulu kala, maksudnya jaman mereka pertama mengenal satu sama lain, yaitu saat mereka taman kanak-kanak.

Hari ini, Sasuke yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sendiri dengan pendingin ruangannya sendiri memutuskan pergi ke rumah Naruto karena terlalu bosan.

Setelah memainkan permainan seperti _Game of Life_, Monopoli, Catur, Ular tangga, dan yang lainnya, Sasuke pun berakhir sama seperti Naruto. Ya, Sasuke tengah berbaring di atas sofa, namun keadaannya tidak seburuk Naruto, Sasuke masih terlihat keren seperti biasanya. Walaupun panas, Sasuke masih bisa memposisikan acara berbaringnya dengan keren, yaitu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, dan kakinya diposisikan menyilang di atas lengan sofa.

Baju yang dipakai Sasuke pun tak kalah seksinya dengan baju yang dipakai Naruto. Tentu saja, mana ada sih yang mau memakai baju panjang di hari yang sangat panas ini bukan?

"Aku tak ada ide." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau sendiri?"

"Apalagi aku."Kata Naruto. "Di hari yang panas ini otakku benar-benar tidak bekerja."

Sasuke sedikit tertawa. "Bukankah di hari bagaimanapun otakmu selalu tidak bekerja, Naruto?"

"Hei, jangan menghinaku di hari yang panas ini, aku benar-benar bisa meledak!" teriak Naruto.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu meledak, Naruto... sangat disayangkan..." Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"TEMEEE! Sebaiknya kau diam sebelum aku meninjumu sampai wajahmu yang berharga itu berantakan!"

"Waah... menakutkan, menakutkan..." kata Sasuke pura-pura.

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas berat. Dari tadi mereka berdua beradu mulut tanpa memandang satu sama lain, tanpa menggerakan tubuh mereka sedikit pun. Mereka sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk bertengkar, karena bertengkar hanya akan membuat hari semakin panas saja. Niat utama mereka hanya untuk membunuh waktu yang semakin sini semakin terasa lambat. Satu menit terasa seperti satu jam, dan satu jam terasa seperti satu abad.

Untuk beberapa menit, mereka tidak saling berbicara.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Sampai kau mengganti otakmu yang dobe itu, Naruto."

"Kau benar-benar tidak enak diajak bicara."

"Terimakasih."

Hening.

"Apa selama musim panas ini tidak ada wanita yang mengajakmu ke kolam renang atau ke pantai, Naruto?" kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Aku diajak oleh Hinata, aku telah menyetujuinya dengan senang hati, namun besoknya dia menghubungiku dan berkata bahwa orang tuanya tidak mengijinkannya keluar rumah..." Jawab Naruto lemas ketika mengingat kejadian menyedihkannya itu.

"Sangat disayangkan... itu pasti pengaruh kesialanmu, Naruto..."

"Ya, aku tahu, dan jangan berharap aku akan menanyakan statusmu."

Sasuke tertawa lagi.

Naruto tentu saja tahu berapa banyak wanita cantik yang mengajak Sasuke ke kolam renang ataupun ke pantai. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto hampir mati cemburu.

"Kau menerima semua undangan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima satupun dari semua undangan itu." Sasuke mengatakannya seolah tidak merasa berdosa pada semua wanita yang telah ia tolak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sifatmu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. "Apa kau begitu jaga imej atau sebenarnya kau ini punya kelainan?"

"Kelainan semacam apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Kelainan semacam menyukai sesama jenis?" tanya Naruto meskipun menanyakannya membuat dirinya sendiri merinding.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring dan tidak menjawab apapun. Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya. Naruto pun berpikir pertanyaannya terlalu bodoh bagi Sasuke maka dari itu Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Ahhh... panas sekali..." keluh Naruto. Dia pun memperbaiki posisinya dan duduk di sofa dengan normal.

"Semua orang sudah tahu kalau tentang itu." Balas Sasuke yang kali ini melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Aku ingin mandi lagi..."

"Hei... kau sudah mandi tiga kali hari ini, Naruto."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak mandi beberapa kali, Sasuke."

"Well, aku akui, aku pun sudah mandi tiga kali..."

"Tuh kan... tapi kali ini aku yang akan mandi duluan."

"Hei, siapa bilang, aku kan yang tadi mengganti air untuk memenuhi _bathtub_ itu, tentu saja aku yang duluan."

"Siapa cepat dia dapat." Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah dan menarik baju Naruto ke belakang.

"Awas kau Teme!" Naruto mendorong-dorong wajah Sasuke.

"Kau yang awas Dobe!" Sasuke mencekik-cekik leher Naruto.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya bertengkar dengan sangat luar biasa penuh tenaga. Sasuke menghalangi jalan di pintu kamar mandi, bagaimanapun tak akan membiarkan Naruto masuk, dan Naruto berusaha masuk dan mendorong Sasuke untuk tidak menghalangi pintu kamar mandi.

Bagi mereka ini adalah perjuangan hidup dan mati.

Hidup dengan air dingin

Mati dengan panas Matahari.

Keringat kedua orang itu sudah membasahi masing-masing baju mereka, Naruto menangkap baju Sasuke dan Sasuke mencengkram baju Naruto. Mereka pun berhenti dan saling berpandangan dengan nafas mereka yang tidak teratur karena kewalahan.

Melepaskan baju lawan, membuka baju satu persatu, dan kedua orang itu langsung memasuki _bathtub_ bersama-sama.

Rasanya seperti surga ketika mereka dapat merasakan air dingin membasahi tubuh mereka. Menyapu keringat mereka dan menyapu rasa panas mereka.

"Kenapa daritadi kita tidak melakukan ini?" Penyesalan memang selalu ada di akhir.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan mandi itu nikmat sekali rasanya..."

"Nar, ambilkan sabun mandi itu, percuma mandi kalau tidak harum." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang membuat Naruto tak bisa membedakan apakah itu sebuah permintaan atau sebuah perintah.

Naruto sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan dengan pasrah keluar dari _bathtub_ yang tentu saja dengan telanjang lalu mengambil sabun yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari saat dia keluar _bathtub_, dia memperhatikan tubuh ramping Naruto yang tidak dibalut apapun, dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Benar-benar berbahaya.

Naruto pun kembali ke _bathtub_ dan menuangkan isi sabun itu. Kini, _bathtub_ yang mereka isi sudah dipenuhi busa-busa sabun.

Ukuran _bathtub_ itu tidak terlalu besar namun cukup jika hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang mandi disana karena badan mereka berdua ramping.

Dan cukup hanya jika mereka tidak bergerak terlalu bebas.

"Aku rasa aku harus meminjam bajumu, Naruto."

"Heww... merepotkan."

"Aku tidak mau memakai bajuku yang sudah basah karena keringat."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto meraih _shower_ yang terpasang dekat dengannya, dan mencuci rambutnya dengan air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu. Salah mereka sendiri yang tidak membersihkan badan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk _bathtub_.

Sasuke tak dapat melakukan apapun selain melihat gerak gerik Naruto. Walaupun dia kini tengah berendam di air dingin namun badannya terasa sangat panas. Sosok yang diingankannya tepat berada di depannya tanpa sehelaipun baju dengan tingkah yang memikat, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan?

"Hei, Sasuke, aku baru ingat." Suara Naruto menghancurkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan ekspresi walaupun Naruto tidak tahu apakah itu bisa disebut sebuah ekspresi.

"Sakura bilang dia juga akan bermain ke rumahku, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum datang."

Sakura adalah teman mereka berdua. Ya, mereka tiga sejoli. Kemanapun mereka pergi, pasti bertiga. Sakura itu wanita cantik berambut pink yang menyukai Sasuke, bukannya Naruto tidak tahu, Naruto hanya membiarkan mereka, toh Sasuke juga tidak terlihat memperlakukan Sakura sebagai wanita.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa senang karena hal itu.

Sakura tidak sama seperti wanita murahan lain yang menyukai Sasuke yang mengajak Sasuke kemanapun tanpa tahu malu. Sakura masih dengan sifat pemarahnya. Well, sifat pemarahnya hanya keluar saat dia bersama Naruto seorang, ketika cewek itu berada di depan Sasuke tentunya semuanya jadi berbeda seratus persen.

Apa semua perempuan yang jatuh cinta itu seperti itu?

Naruto yang tahu Hinata menyukainya merasa bahwa sifat Hinata memang selalu malu-malu. Sama sekali tidak berubah ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain ataupun dengan dirinya.

_Well_, itu karena Naruto hanya mengenal sedikit perempuan.

Memandang Sasuke yang tidak mengindahkan perkataannya, Naruto menyiram wajah Sasuke dengan _shower_ yang ia pegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghalangi air yang menyirami wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, setidaknya balas aku dengan 'hn'-mu itu." kata Naruto tanpa berhenti menyemprotkan air ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Dasar bocah!" Teriakan Sasuke kali ini berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan air itu dan menyimpannya dengan perasaan kesal. Naruto hanya tidak ingin disebut bocah, itu pelecehan namanya. Tapi memang apa yang dilakukannya layaknya bocah nakal pada umumnya.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang basah dengan ekspresi muka yang sepertinya sangat marah hingga ingin memakan Naruto hidup-hidup.

Ya ampun kenapa aku harus punya teman berkepribadian dingin seperti dia sih, sesal Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke sekali lagi, wajah Sasuke kini mulai melembut, ya apapun itu, selembut-lembutnya Sasuke tidak akan pernah selembut wajah datar seorang ibu. Penghinaan? Tak apa, kalau bagi Sasuke itu adalah sebuah pujian.

Ya, intinya kemarahan Sasuke kini sudah menghilang. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia telah memandang Sasuke dengan waktu yang lama. Naruto memperhatikan semua yang bisa ia lihat dari Sasuke mulai dari rambutnya yang basah, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya, mulutnya, hingga dadanya.

Benar-benar seksi.

Sayang sekali ia tak dapat melihat seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

Sayang sekali? cih, yang benar saja aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh Sasuke, sanggah Naruto dalam hati.

Tapi sekarang ia mulai mengerti alasan mengapa Sasuke disukai banyak orang. Karena ia pun merasa dirinya juga bagian dari orang-orang tersebut.

* * *

Wanita berambut pink itu berjalan melewati gerbang rumah yang akan dikunjunginya hari ini. Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu segera mengetuk pintu.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik, dan mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Naruto...?!" Sahutnya keras.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto itu sedang ngapain sih? Sedang tidur?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Cepatlah buka, aku ingin segera bertemu Sasuke, jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Si rambut pink pun iseng-iseng membuka gagang pintu. Dan...

Klik

Pintu tidak terkunci.

Ketika memasuki rumah Naruto, wanita itu dapat mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi.

'Sedang mandi, ya?'

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara. Membuka sepatunya, melewati lorong rumah Naruto, dan segera menuju ruang tengah.

'Eeeeh? Kenapa aku bertindak seperti pencuri?' pikir Sakura setelah menyadari tingkah konyolnya itu.

'Ah tak apa, bukan hal buruk mencoba mengagetkan mereka'

Sakura pun melanjutkan langkah diam-diamnya. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Nampaknya saat Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar untuk memperebutkan kamar mandi, dan langsung nyemplung ke dalam bathtub, mereka tidak peduli pintu itu ditutup atau tidak, toh cuman ada mereka berdua di rumah, tentunya sebelum Sakura datang.

Mencoba mengintip, Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang telanjang dada disana. Wajah Sakura langsung memanas, ia pun mengembalikan badannya untuk tidak lagi mengintip Sasuke.

'Sasuke sedang mandi, lalu Naruto sedang apa?'

"Naruto, kenapa daritadi kau melihatku, eh?"

Heeeh? Naruto?

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengintip lagi. Dia dapat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada dalam satu _bathtub_.

Membulatkan matanya, Sakura tidak percaya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto masih seperti mereka ketika Sekolah Dasar.

"Jangan salahkah aku, aku tak punya hal lain yang dapat dilihat lagi kecuali kau, Teme!" Balas Naruto.

"Eeehh... jadi kau tidak menyanggah bahwa kau sejak tadi melihatku?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto yang kehabisan kata-kata pun merendamkan dirinya lebih dalam hingga mulutnya tertutup air karena malu. Tapi...

Gyut

Naruto merasa telapak kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal. Naruto dengan bodohnya menggerakan kakinya lagi dan akhirnya tahu hal apa yang sedang disentuhnya itu. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah benda 'milik' Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke..." Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan setelah melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tak apa, Naruto, aku akan membalasmu." Bisik Sasuke dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sasuke pun menjulurkan kakinya dan menyentuh 'milik' Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke...?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka merah.

"Melakukan apa yang tadi kau lakukan padaku, Naruto..." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan mendekati Naruto dengan senyuman berbahaya miliknya.

Kali ini Sasuke menyentuh 'milik' Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Ehh? Kau sudah _hard_ ya?" goda Sasuke. "Benar-benar anak muda."

'Ukh!'

Sakura mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Wanita yang daritadi melihat Sasuke dan Naruto itu nampaknya mengerti tanpa melihat lebih jelas pun. Dada wanita itu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, tentu saja wajah wanita itupun panas.

'Apakah aku harus memergoki mereka? Tidak, tidak, aku masih ingin tahu kelanjutannya seperti apa...'

Sakura sadar dengan apa yang dirinya sendiri pikirkan.

'Hei, Sasuke itu orang yang aku sukai, tapi aku merasa tidak benci melihat Sasuke bersama Naruto..."

Sakura pun melanjutkan acara mengintipnya.

Sasuke masih menyentuh 'milik' Naruto dengan tangannya. Membuat Naruto mengerang tak tertahankan.

"Sasuke hentikan..." Naruto menggerak-gerakkan pahanya sehingga menjepit tangan Sasuke.

"Hei... Hei..." Sasuke pun lebih mendekati Naruto, jarak wajah Sasuke dan Naruto kini hanya satu inchi. "Kau berantakan sekali Naruto-

.

.

-dan benar-benar merangsang."

Naruto kemudian tertawa puas.

"Hei, hei, tak seperti dirimu Naruto..."

Naruto tertawa lebih keras.

"Aku benar-benar senang Sasuke." Naruto berhenti tertawa dan melahap bibir Sasuke dengan ganas. Sasuke merasa sangat puas dengan reaksi yang Naruto berikan. Ia pun membalas ciuman itu, tidak membiarkan Naruto mendominasi dirinya.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah Naruto menari bersama lidahnya. Yang hanya bisa Naruto lakukan saat itu adalah mengerang.

Naruto senang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ternyata tertarik dengan tubuhnya, tapi Naruto pun ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Mereka pun menghentikan ciuman panas mereka untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Sasuke... apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dengan lembut, dia mengusap bibir menggoda milik Naruto dengan jempol tangan kanannya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Naruto?"

Naruto yang tadinya memandang Sasuke kini pandangannya tidak beraturan kesana-kemari.

"Tentu saja-tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang manis.

Sasuke terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto yang sebegitu manisnya ini. Sasuke senang dengan apa yang ia dapat setelah menunggu hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Si raven itu mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto merasa air matanya turun. Dia sendiri kaget karena hal itu. Air mata yang bukan karena kesedihan. Tapi air mata karena kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Naruto...?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara lembut. Ia kemudian menjilat air mata yang keluar dari mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Kata seindah itu, aku baru pertama kali mendapatkannya."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Sasuke ke telinga kanan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Sasuke menyerang leher Naruto. Sedikit mendesis ketika ia tahu ia tak dapat menelusuri seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan mulutnya akibat air bercampur sabun yang ada di _bathtub_ itu.

Si raven itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto, mendudukkannya di sisi _bathtub_ dekat tembok.

"Sekarang aku lebih gampang menjamahmu, Naruto..."

Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju surga-

.

.

hingga neraka.

Sakura yang daritadi tidak dapat berhenti memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu meraba-raba tempat tisu didekatnya. Entah sudah berapa tisu yang dia habiskan untuk menyapu darah yang keluar dari hidungnya itu. Wanita itu pun memposisikan badannya kembali dan melihat photo-photo Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah ia dapatkan.

"Ano baka-couple... gara-gara mereka aku jadi fujoshi tingkat akut..." bisik Sakura pelan dan penuh dengan rasa sesal. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi menjadi wanita cantik populer yang normal."

Sakura menghela nafas berat. 'Aku harus segera mencari cinta lain selain pada Sasuke itu.'

Sakura pun duduk si sofa ruang tengah, sedikit mengistirahatkan lehernya yang pegal-pegal akibat acara mengintipnya itu.

'Sebenarnya berapa ronde lagi yang si Sasuke itu rencanakan?'

Sakura sendiri merasa baru kali ini melihat sisi lain Sasuke, ya, sisi lain dari Sasuke adalah otak mesumnya. Ternyata benar, laki-laki memang serigala.

Dengan mata yang dipenuhi kesedihan Sakura memandang keluar jendela.

'Matahari, tolong jangan biarkan air mataku jatuh. Kalaupun air mataku keluar, tolong keringkanlah dengan panasmu.'

Walaupun memang Sakura tidak membencinya, tapi ia tak dapat mengabaikan rasa sakit yang daritadi menusuk hatinya.

Tak lama dari sana, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya memakai handuk kecil yang menggantung di pinggang mereka.

"Sakura?!" kaget Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hai, Naruto. Hai, Sasuke." Sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman yang luar biasa misteriusnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kalian lakukan?"

Sakura menunjukkan photo mesum pasangan SasuNaru itu.

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto memerah, mengetahui hubungan mereka diketahui oleh teman dekat mereka sendiri.

"Waa... Sakura... tolong jangan beritahu pada orang lain..." pinta Naruto dengan muka memelas.

"Ya, kami akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, Sakura." Tambah Sasuke.

'Cih, padahal ada wanita secantik ini di dekat kalian.' Keluh Sakura dalam hati. Tentunya Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke, rasa cintanya tidak akan hilang secepat kilat.

"Satu permintaan yang harus kalian tepati." Ucap Sakura.

Kedua laki-laki yang bersama Sakura pun memperhatikan apapun yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Suara yang Sakura keluarkan bergetar. Sakura mulai menangis, mengeluarkan segala rasa sakit hatinya dari sejak ia melihat Sasuke mandi bersama Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar kalah darimu, Naruto." Rengeknya sambil memukul-mukul dada Naruto yang tidak dibalut apapun.

Sakura dapat melihat beberapa _kissmark_ yang Sasuke tinggalkan di tubuh Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin menangis keras.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan meminta maaf padaku, itu membuatku semakin ingin menangis, Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa ketika seorang wanita menangis. Memeluknya? Mereka merasa tak pantas untuk memeluk Sakura karena mereka berdualah yang membuat Sakura menangis.

Berdiam diri, tubuh yang baru saja dibasahi air kini terkena sinar matahari kembali. Bukan suara jangkrik yang kini terdengar oleh kedua pemuda itu, namun tangisan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sekaligus adalah sahabat mereka dari kecil.

Begitulah kehidupan, ada yang bahagia, ada pula yang-

.

.

tersakiti.

"Sakura." Ucap Naruto. "Ketika kau menangis, marah, sedih, kecewa, kami akan selalu bersamamu, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahmu.

Bukan karena kami merasa bersalah padamu-

Tapi karena kami-

sangat menyayangimu."

**FIN**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
